


Pacify

by trhoeman



Series: Leafycynical [1]
Category: LeafyIsHere - Fandom, Pyrocynical Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Idk there's like a sentence and it's fluff that's it it's mostly angst, M/M, Oneshot, fluff???, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trhoeman/pseuds/trhoeman
Summary: "Do you really think this is useless?"(Leafycynical)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly just procrastination whilst i decide what to do with my vocaloid stuff

Niall and Calvin walked, side by side, each carrying a bag of groceries. The stone cold silence between them was only amplified by the grey clouds looming above them, threatening rain at any second. What was left for them to say, anyway? They had had another argument over something stupid again. Their free hands were side by side, but not touching, and the matching gold rings were starting to lose the shine they once had. Finally, the rain started to fall.

The journey home wasn't a long one, but to Niall, it seemed to last forever. Holding the umbrella up between them, he looked down at Calvin. He was staring at the ground, kicking loose pebbles. Niall sighed. He could sense that something wasn't right. Something was missing, lost. He knew they were running out of time: time to save their dying relationship, if it wasn't already dead. He wondered if Calvin felt the same as he did. If he could feel the rain, each cold drop a reminder of the pain. Even though he knew it was a stupid thing to do, he reached over and grasped Calvin's hand, intertwining their fingers for what may be the last time.

Calvin flinched slightly at the sudden warmth in his hand, but relaxed once he saw that it was Niall's hand. It was a feeling that he was so used to, yet this time it didn't feel the same. Although their hands were warm, the clasp felt cold and unfamiliar. He could still feel a few raindrops hit him as they slid off the side of the umbrella, and each one was reminiscent of the stabbing pain he felt from Niall's harsh words. He knew it was only a matter of time before they both started to stray apart.

Entering their apartment in silence was a struggle in itself. They did all the usual things, like putting away the groceries and clearing up a few things, and then sat, side by side, on the couch. They didn't bother switching on the TV at this point, there was no use. Niall was the first to speak, quietly.  
"Do you really think this is useless?" Calvin sighed, his voice barely a whisper when he replied to a question that was more than likely rhetorical anyway.  
"Well, we've tried everything... I guess there's not really much to say, is there?" Calvin didn't have to say it. They both new what he meant. The sand in their hourglass was running out, and there was no way for them to flip the sands: to start over.

Some days were fine. They would wake up, and not argue, but they wouldn't be too affectionate, either. Some days were terrible, the days where they would scream and shout at each other until they had run out of words to hurt themselves with. And then there were the days where Niall would hold Calvin close, begging him not to go, to give them one last chance. How many last chances had they had by now? Calvin couldn't keep count.

Sometimes they would wonder if the rings they wore were really worth it. If it was worth the extra hours of work and the endless extra coins saved. At that time, they were happy, in love, hopeful for the future. Funny how that turned out. How those two starcrossed lovers crumbled until nothing was left but a long-gone relationship that never should have been in the first place. Now, they were just blindly struggling through an endless tunnel, not sure of what was wrong or right. Of course, though, it didn't matter anymore, did it?

Maybe they were incomplete from the start? Niall would sometimes wonder. Why were they still trying to keep the flame alive, in the midst of this storm? Surely the wind would sweep past and silence it soon.

These were the thoughts that would also run through his head at their final seconds: before they would part ways.

They had sold the apartment, and bought new ones in different towns. They really had tried everything, and there was really no use anymore. Of course, they kept the rings, never daring to let go of them, wondering if there was a way to pacify their pain. It was stupid, really, but isn't everyone that way, in the end?

***

Niall hurriedly parked his car in the parking lot, careless as to whether he bumped it into anything. He couldn't stand it if he were to be late on the first day of his new job. He quickly climbed out of his car, speedwalking into the unfamiliar building, twisting the gold band on his finger and running his finger over the scratches that had been there for god knows how long. In the end, he wasn't late, and made it to his new office without being late. Still speedwalking and not paying any attention to where he was going, he bumped into another man, who ended up spilling his coffee all over Niall.  
"Ah, I'm so sorry!"  
"No, it's okay! I should have been watching where I was going!" Niall apologized to the other man, who took out a packet of tissues to mop up the spilled coffee, his gold ring glinting under the harsh office lights. Niall looked up into the soft, brown eyes of the brunette in front of him. The brunette smiled softly in return.

"Say, would you like to get coffee with me after work. I mean, to replace this... Niall, was it?"  
"It would be my treat, Mr. Vail."  
"Please, just Calvin is fine."

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was okay i guess i mean it's not the best i've done but


End file.
